heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakal
Information Chakal is a wicked and ruthless bandit who terrorizes Mexico and commands a fierce army of banditos. He has razor-sharp teeth or razor-sharp fangs, he carries two giant, monster shark shaped-swords, his name alone strikes fear and terror in the hearts and minds of all mortal beings and all mortal living things, an his mere presence and his army of banditos sends everyone and everything running for their very lives and for the hills. He intimidates everyone, though is defeated in the end. Physical Appearance Chakal is a towering giant sized mortal, gigantic, slender, elastic, muscular arms, slim barrel, short legs, large hands, sticks of highly explosive dynamite and highly explosive bombs strapped on to his chest, animal skulls on his shoulders, and a large woven sombrero that matches his men. History Chakal was mentioned to have battled Captain Mondragon who was the late father of Joaquín, it is also known that he stole a legendary medal from Xibalba and Chakal risen to become the king of bandits but after Xibalba stole it back, Chakal's hatred got to him and since then he's been wanting to get it back no matter what, he also was able to build a whole amy of bandits and began to terrorize all Mexico such as San Angel, home to both Manolo, Maria and Joaquín. Search For the Medal Even though he lost his medal to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which the hero Joaquín and protagonist Manolo were from, when he discovered that Joaquín was the current owner of the medal. He punched Joaquín over to the town graveyard, shocking everyone. He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Manolo's father, Carlos, tries to hold them off, only to be killed by Chakal. He then continued his quest for the medal. Chakal's Last Stand Unbeknowest to him, Manolo had just gained the favor of the three gods; La Muerte, Candlemaker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Chakal, who faced off against Manolo and Joaquín. After a long battle, Chakal took Maria, and climbed up a bell tower. Manolo, along with Maria, face off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. However, in one last stand, Chakal lights up some bombs he had strapped to his chest threatening to take the entire city down with him. Manolo and Joaquín held him down, then Joaquín warns Manolo that the column holding up the bell is about to collapse. Manolo sacrifices himseld and kicks Joaquín and the column out. The bombs explode inside the bell killing Chakal in a huge detonation. Personality He is a very evil, insane, determined, power-hungry, violent, vicious, wild, predatory, belligerent, murderous, and dangerous man. Trivia * Chakal wasn't always evil. A young Chakal saved baby Chela. He was a soldier when he fought Captain Mondragon and took the medal, which turned him evil.1 * Chakal is considered to be much more evil, cruel, and a monster than the other antagonist, Xibalba. ** Xibalba simply wanted to govern the land of his wife because of the lonely and desolate that is his own land, and though he was willing to cheat and murder for it, Chakal was much more willing to kill, murder, and rob a whole town for a mere magical medal. ** Xibalba was truly neutral and he eventually redeemed himself in the end by helping Manolo defeat Chakal, and compared to the bandit king Chakal, who was a truly cruel and truly ruthless killer and murderer, Xibalba was simply an enstranged husband and lover. * Chakal shares the same first name as Vice Principle Chakal from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, a show that the film's director Jorge Gutierrez made. * Chakal bears a strong resemblance to Captain Mondragon. Jorge Gutierrez has insinuated that both are related; maybe brothers. * A bullfighter took his leg. * After his death, it is most likely that he will end up in the Land of the Cursed. Category:Villains Category:The Book of Life characters Category:Characters